


Let the Brothers Makeup!

by rndmvixm12



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Cute, Fluff, Multi, No Smut, Siblings, boys in makeup, makeup disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmvixm12/pseuds/rndmvixm12
Summary: MC stumbles on quite the shocking sight... all seven brothers in her room, what’ll she do about it?
Relationships: MCxObeymebrothers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

Oh, my god. Oh, my, god.  
“Pffft!” I burst out laughing, tears springing from my eyes immediately. What was I seeing? It was too funny, too precious, too... I just have to take a picture of this!  
I whipped out my D.D.D, flipping to the camera app in seconds. I was behind the door of my room, hiding in the shadows. I’m surprised that the brothers hadn’t noticed me yet, what with my stifled laughing, snuffling noises emanating from the palm covering my mouth.  
The camera snapped, allowing me to view the photo within seconds. Beautiful, this piece; something I would absolutely be posting later.  
It was the boys, sitting on my bed, my makeup stash in their hands. Surprisingly, Lucifer was there as well, in his hands a tube of bright red lipgloss. Then, Mammon, in his lap a stash of bronzers, him hogging all of the tanner lotions and potions for himself. I had always thought his skin color was exquisite, and when the people at the beauty salon shipped me the wrong tones, I had kept them. It worked out well in the end, I’d say. Levi was holding a compact mirror up to his face, dotting blue eyeshadow gently around his eyes. Then Satan, doing his nails a fresh shade of green. Asmo, of course, was applying full face makeup, having been acquainted with the process for a while. Beel and Belphie were sitting there, fiddling with whatever came into their possessions at the time.  
Whilst looking at the photo, I seemed to forget my surroundings. The door creaked next to me as I leaned on it, alerting the boys to another presence. “MC?” Lucifer asked, his voice sharp yet... I could still detect a faint trace of embarrassment.  
“Yes?” I stepped into the room, my own face flushing as I glanced over at the sea of beautiful boys.  
“MC!” Beel said sweetly, smiling as he smudged a bit of mauve lipstick on his teeth. Oh my god, I thought again. Adorable.  
“Beel!” I greeted him in return, per usual for us. We were the babies of the group, I suppose; sweet, and overall regarded as innocent. “You’re lucky I think men in makeup rocks.” I said to the rest of them, glaring at Asmodeus in particular. It was, most likely, his fault. On a daily basis, he chooses to sneak into my room, and enter my secret supply of beauty items, choosing what he wishes and taking them back to his room. The next day I’ll have to hunt him down, and steal them back; a hard chore when he finds it his job to hold on to my makeup for the rest of eternity.  
“Sorry, MC.” Satan said, his voice formal as his nails dried, fingers spread gently out on his folded legs.  
“It was Asmo’s idea!” Mammon and Levi’s voices yelled the same sentence in tandem, evidence to their similarity. They were both as red as cherry tomatoes, trying to hide their now-glamorous faces.  
“I know.” How could I not? It’s Asmodeus we’re talking about here. “But why are the rays of you in here?” As I talked, I walked to grab my makeup removing wipes. For most of the brothers, this is probably their first time trying makeup; some... don’t look very fantastic. Cute, though.  
I sat down on the bed, next to the eldest brother, and without his permission began to wipe away the cheap lipgloss and concealer. “It’s for your own good.” I warned, and without turning, addressed Asmo. “You better start telling me how this whole thing happened, though.”  
And so he began, Asmodeus’s voice clear and sweet as he started with how he came upon my room. 

Pt.2 tomorrow :)


	2. As Bright As His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo begins to tell his story, as MC helps Lucifer with his once in a lifetime full face makeup-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

I began to slowly apply a nice layer of moisturizer to Lucifer’s face, my fingers brushing gently over his dark under eyes. He’s so tired, this man, the one that stays up all night long to help Diavolo. Whilst I was doing so, I listened to Asmodeus’s story, intrigued deeply.  
“I had found Lucifer in the hallway, and, of course I noticed his bad complexion. Can you see his dark spots, MC hon? So...prominent.”   
I nodded my response, not bothering to turn and face Asmodeus. When we hung out, our sessions usually went like this; us applying makeup, talking all the while, hardly ever making eye contact. It was a true statement anyways; Lucifer looked like death. In fact, he looked like the human image of his namesake, an evil man with twisted ways and sick desires.   
“You need to sleep.” I mumbled under my breath, Lucy’s eyes meeting mine as I spoke. Something glimmered in them, a promise, or maybe a warning.   
And so, only pausing for a moment, Asmodeus began to speak once more.   
“So I grabbed his wrist, and when he didn’t kill me I dragged him into your room. Then I grabbed your makeup, put it out on the bed and told him to try something.”   
Lucifer must truly be tired then, if he allowed himself to plop down on my bed and sift through my makeup. I mean, he was using a tube of silky red lip gloss... that’s unlike him.   
“Surprised you didn’t die.” Belphie chuckled as he spoke, popping open and closed a palette of sparkly eye shadow.   
“Oi, me too!” Mammon spoke this time, his voice far to loud for the right space. With everyone on or near my bed, we were all in right quarters. As we spoke, my shoulder rubbed against Satan, and either Asmo or Levi’s knee was digging into my back slightly.  
As Asmo began to speak once more, I started on the more intricate makeup for Lucifer, picking up that red lipgloss he had played with earlier. He’s Lucifer, of course it’d be red. Maybe I should make it all red...?  
“Well, Lucifer picked out everything black or red, and pretty much just decided to try it on. He used the lipgloss brush directly on his lips, by the way-he careful with that one.” Oh, of course he did. Lucifer doesn’t know makeup as well as Asmo or I, so he got my germs all over his lips, and in turn I’ll have to clean my lipgloss brushes. But... wasn’t that an indirect kiss?

Pffft, I wish. Maybe someday Lucifer would kiss me, his lips brushing mine in a gentle way as we lounged in the living room, but until then... I’d have tok I’ve in the moment, the moment in which I used my finger to dab some of that cherry gloss on his pale, angelic lips.   
“That’s pretty much how Lucifer ended up here... The others started to pour in after that, same thing different story.” Finally I turned, only to find Asmodeus looking prettier than usual. He was wearing my nicest concealer, and using one of my brushes to swipe on some blush.   
I gave him a glare; he knows that some of my things shouldn’t be touched, like my perfect shade of concealer, and favorite blush brushes.   
“Well.” A voice from behind startled me from my stupor. Lucifer had remained silent for the most part, only talking to alert the others to my presence when I first hid behind that door. “It certainly didn’t go like that, Asmodeus. Let me tell my own story now, wouldn’t you?” His voice was just as commanding as ever, a facade to the exhaustion we could all sense.   
“Oi, Lucifer, how come ya didn’t kill-“ Yet, that facade didn’t seem to mask how low his patience was today. Turning around, Lucifer slapped Mammon off the back of the head, sending him gasping, face first into my tray of face powder, the one that had all of the broken pieces.  
Dust flew everywhere, as Mammon inhaled the toxic substance, and Beelzebub began to sneeze sweetly for his size. His very large size, with his very kitten sounding sneezes, into the crook of his six inch around bicep. This man is 6’4 with abs, and he- I swear to god, how?   
“MAMM-“ Lucifer stopped midway through the exclamation, the one that would have surely made all our ears bleed. Especially mine, being so close to his face...   
Instead, he almost head butted me as he placed his head in his hands, most likely ruining my makeup job. “I’m too tired for this... it’s my fault anyways...” such surprising words for this man, usually oh so strong.   
I... I didn’t mind them.   
“Lucifer, it’s okay.” I said, placing my hand on his shoulder gently. He began to life his head, only to peek an eye out at me. “Just tell your side of the story, it’s fine.” A burning sensation spread across my chest as he glanced at me in that soft way, his lashes black and thick from the mascara I had helped him apply.   
Dang, how could a demon make me feel such things?  
“Thank you, MC.” He lifted himself fully, smiling at me as he did so. Again, a thrill of emotion, spreading throughout me, rising in my throat. Oh, Lucifer-  
“No problem.” I smiled back, trying to maintain my cool. Just go, please, stop making me flustered-  
Lucifer finally began his story, starting with how he ended up in Asmodeus’ grasp in the first place. 

Third part tomorrow :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post fic previews on the sites in my bio if you wish to support me :)


	3. Sushifer makes an attempt at hotness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little did he know he already succeeded years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^

“I had just finished doing work in my room.” Lucifer started. His smile had dropped, forming a tight lipped grimace. Clearly his work had been tiring, something monotonous and bland. It made sense; he did paperwork all day, everyday. I can only imagine what kinds of things he had to fill out as well- signatures after signatures, approving funding and all sorts of things. “When I had remembered Asmo’s little rant at the breakfast table today. The second one, about my appearance.” Oh. That rant, the one on which Asmodeus screamed about how Lucifer’s exhausted appearance was making him ugly by default. He then proceeded to tell the man in front of me that he could look oh, so much “sexier” if he had only taken better care of himself.   
I wanted to laugh. So, so bad. That little segment of my breakfast had made everything taste a little better, and my smile grow a little wider for the rest of the day.   
Asmo was right though; Lucifer was already incredibly handsome on his own, having been a former angel, a shining beacon of light for all those who believed, believed in god, in heaven, in your right to obtain such a status of a citizen under the highest power. You’d think this man’s beauty would dissipate the second he fell, his feathered wings turning black as the blinding sunlight of that world hidden in clouds faded oh, so, quickly. You’d think, that as he made that soul binding deal, his ethereal beauty would fade with the goodness found inside of himself through such a selfish pact, one to save his sister yet to save himself from his father, his fate.   
Yet he remained, a fact I and many others were thankful for. Even Asmodeus, who I’m quite sure wouldn’t have been able to live with himself had his face dropped with wrinkles and saggy skin, horns protruding from his head and his form becoming misshapen.   
Anyways, enough of those thoughts. Back to Lucifer’s words, those tired things spoken in elegance for those around him. “And I thought, what if I cared for a bit? What if I wanted to be...” a small cough of embarrassment escaped his lips before he continued. “Sexier.” A dusty pink hue filled Lucifer’s cheeks, barely noticeable under the makeup I was applying. His ears though- adorable, with their slightly pointed ends blushing.   
He was looking down at me as he said that work- sexier, for me? That glance, oh it implied such things.   
And my look, the shine I was putting into my eyes, it screamed so many things. Yes, Lucifer, you’re already super hot. I wouldn’t mind being kissed by you. You’re so handsome, please, like me?  
Oh, what I would give to see him, just once-  
Wink.   
As if Lucifer could read minds, he winked right at me, ad my hand brushed his jawline, exposing its sharpness, exposing his personality, and my desire.   
“MC, stop being horny so Luci can finish his story, hm?” Asmodeus examined my nails as he called me out, snapping me out of my trance. I probably should heed his advice; especially if it’s coming from the king of lust himself.   
“As I was saying,” Lucifer began once more, for probably the fifth time. It almost made me feel bad- I mean, I’m partly at fault for being the source of his distraction, with our bodies so close, and my fingers flitting over his skin. “After all, I felt like I could do better. So I went out into the hallway in search of Asmodeus to help me remedy my issue, and low and behold, there he was. Next thing I knew I was toying with something red while he grabbed all of your makeup products, MC.”   
Funny how, in some ways, I never would’ve expected Lucifer to be so open, and so complacent with Asmo’s thievery. Yet, here we are, aren’t we?   
“WELL.” Mammon’s voice was loud and commanding, jolting me out of my thoughts. He had an indignant look on his face, one that screamed jealousy. After all, I was close to Lucifer, and how could I not see how Mammon reacted to that? He was such a jealous little tsundere, but of course, he was adorable at the same time. “Ya done with Lucifer, so it’s my turn to tell my story.” I looked up, and, who knew it, but Mammon was correct. I had finished Lucifer’s makeup, and it was time to move onto another brother.   
“Um, no.” Asmodeus glared up at Lucifer, whilst addressing Mammon simultaneously. “I speak first and the next one to come in was Levi.” I could feel Leviathan shift behind me, as if he was becoming anxious. I turned slightly, only to look at him. “I promise I’ll be gentle, Levi.” He blushed, blushed like a shut in otaku, and I could feel my chest begin to burn as blood flooded through my heart at a faster rate. What was with me today, feeling those feels for all these boys? How unfaithful of me, yet how delightful to experience.   
“Oh-okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be less frequent, dang skewl


	4. Eyes, Blue, Like the Atlantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomato! Levi gets his makeup done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^

Levi’s skin was so soft for someone who gave such little care for their body. Sure, he did have undereyes for days, but they were only a touch worse than Lucifer’s. Easily corrected, if only either of them slept during the night.  
Just like I had for Lucifer, I was planning on using shades of makeup to match Leviathan’s eyes; orange, yellow, and blue. This one would be fun-completely different from Luci’s new look, to accentuate their personalities.  
Asmodeus’s began to tell his story once more, this time foregoing the first born and focusing on the one I was working with.  
“Levi walked in here pretty quickly, just after Luci-fur.” A small grin appeared on Asmo’s face. He had been sticking with that obnoxious pun ever since Lucifer had “banned” the pronunciation of his name, so every once in a while he’d pull it out, to use around any one of us. “He had been coming in for something... I think he was looking for you, MC. Anyways, he saw Lucifer, and managed to post a picture or two before he was killed~...” Asmodeus’s voice began to fade as my eyes connected with Levi’s. Looking for me? I wonder what for... a video game buddy? Someone to relax with? Advice?  
Levi was blushing, something soooo much deeper than Lucifer’s. It was almost funny, how obvious his embarrassment was. It was cute, though.

My relationship with each of the seven brothers was consistently differing; I, as Asmo had pointed out, am such an obviously flirty human. It was funny, actually. So far I had fangirled over every single one of the brothers, over their cute little habits. My infatuation fluctuated as time passed. Allowing Asmo to step into the roll of something like a best friend, while Lucifer was more of something to gawk at, someone to imagine pressing my body up against, his lips moving feverishly on mine. Leviathan was someone I worried about, almost consistently. I like him, of course-almost too much, which exploited my inner mother, and made my heart squeeze when I saw him exhausted and hungry. I’d love to kiss him, this time his mouth oh-so-soft and gentle against mine. Something clean, and emotional.  
Emotional is right- I’m sure he’d be blushing like mad, a stuttering mess afterwards.  
Almost like he is now.  
I wonder why he was looking for me.  
“And that’s how Levi ended up fiddling with your pretty eyeshadow palettes.”  
Wait what? Asmodeus is done speaking, and I had missed that entire story?


	5. Play With My Feelings Like You Play With Your Wii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan, oh Leviathan, kiss me sweetly before you go, and I beg of thee, do not break my heart; 
> 
> Oh, he’s gone? Yeah, makes sense, he’s kind of an unintentional heartbreaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading^^ 
> 
> And OOF can you tell I’ve “#known” quite a few Otaku men in my lifetime-

“And thats how Levi ended up fiddling with your pretty eyeshadow palettes.” Oh wow. Throughout Asmo’s entire recollection of how Leviathan came be be in my room, I had just been staring into space?   
Well, maybe not space.   
Levi was still red as a tomato, his eyes locked on mine as my hand stilled on his face. His eyes were such pretty colors, the amber in them contrasting with the blues in beautiful ways. I could stare into those eyes forever, getting lost in them before I ever broke the connection forming between us.   
Oh, that bond. I could feel it, a certain kind of tug, warming my insides. I felt it for all of the brothers, most likely due to my once-angelic heritage-yet for Levi, for now, today, these few seconds, it could be special, couldn’t it? It could be new, unique, the way I knew which one I wanted to keep for myself. With Leviathan it’d be so perfect, too... staying in, relaxing with my body resting on his chest as he played games and I scrolled through my phone. Anime, horror movies in the nighttime, kissing on the couch, his initial blushed pecks becoming something filled with strong desire, exactly what I wanted. We’d fall asleep in each others arms, my body once again pressed up against his chest. Something warm. Home.   
If only it were special. If only I could live in the moment like that, and immediately choose him out of all the seven brothers. The thing is, I want that. I want it with all of them, each in a different way, all ending with me in their arms as I drifted off, my mind embracing the gentle touch of sleep.  
I put my hand down, finishing my final touches to Levi’s makeup with a sigh. The connection was broken, and I was wrong. As I almost always am, of course-I’d get close to a brother, get lost I’m my fantasies, only to have my doubt and pessimistic sense of reality shatter what I could have had.   
Oh, boy. What a fun life I live.   
“Why’re you rolling your eyes?” Levi’s voice was very soft, something shy and pure. Cute, even. He was the literal personification of romantic anxiety, something we’ve all experienced in our lives. Oh, what a common thing that was, that anxiety.   
“No reason.” In one quick motion, I lifted my hand up to pat Levi’s head. For some reason, it was instinct for me; I’d never touched Leviathan like that before, but he had so clearly deserved it, as my mind subconsciously believed.   
Oh damn, I got him started again. In actuality, the action had done the exact same thing to me, making me blush like mad. Why...? Why’d I have to do that, in front of all the brothers?  
Leviathan lifted his hand up towards his mouth, covering his lip with a few curved fingers, a typical gesture for him. He was blushing, yes, but he wasn’t calling me a normie, was he? He wasn’t being all defensive, an Otaku with a crush, and it was odd. 

And then, it happened. He did it, he bossed up, forgetting his embarrassed shut in self for a second, and... leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. “Please don’t roll your eyes at me, MC?” His face was so, so close to mine, closer than ever before, closer than Lucifer’s when I was doing his makeup, closer than any other brothers, so close I could feel his warm breath wash over me, minty and fresh.   
I could really kiss him, lean in and take his lips in mine, my hand on his chest as I fall into him. I could do that, couldn’t I? Yes! Yes I could!!   
I made my move, inching forwards, being drawn in, my own lips anticipating the sensation of his mouth against mine.   
Shit, he moved.   
Leviathan pulled back faster than I ever thought he could, covering his face with his hands, hiding.   
“Noooooo....!” He moaned in an embarrassed tone, and I silently did the same, my lips still parted and my body still slightly angled towards his body. I could cry. I really, really could. “Noooooo....!”? No?  
This is the part in which my thoughts flood in, thinking that they’re saving the day by coming to my rescue.   
It’s fine. He initiated the kiss in the first place! He likes you, he started it. He’s just being... him. Him.   
Quickly the tides turned, changing into something more sinister, and as I had claimed before, pessimistic. But if he’s just being himself... doesn’t that mean he doesn’t want to kiss me? Doesn’t that mean he likes me, kinda, but not enough, not as much as I like him?  
Yes.   
Yes.   
Yes.   
I didn’t want to hear his story anymore. I didn’t want to know why he was playing with my things, or why he leaned in to kiss me. I just wanted to be alone.   
I could kick all the brothers out of my room, right now, so easily. I could be alone to cry, like, y’know, normal people did when they felt like me. Yet, somehow the more appealing part of that sentence was the idea of just being alone, allowed silence to fall around me as that pressure built in my throat yet no tears fell.   
“MC,” Beel and Mammon said in unison. Funny; Beel May be a twin, but Mammon was far older than him. The second born, whereas Beel came sixth.   
Maybe they could sense my pain. Maybe they knew I needed comfort.   
“Everything okay, darlin’?” “Are you okay, MC?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!


	6. Shine like a Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, heartbreak. Who better to cure your worries than Mammon, what a cute demon.

Left or right, second or sixth, which did I choose to address first? My heart was still twisting into itself, making pain rise in my throat. It hurt so much, too much, and only for him. Leviathan.   
“MC?” Mammon spoke once more, his head tilting to the slightly to the right. What a cute little action that was, something that almost took my mind off of his younger brother. Off his younger brother. I felt like such an incredibly horrible person, even just thinking such things. It made me sound so creepy, actively knowing that I liked Mammon whilst... also liking all of his siblings.   
Yet, whilst I was incredibly scared of myself, my thoughts and heartache, something brightened in my mind.   
At least now, I wouldn’t have to choose who to address first.   
I shot off an apology glance at Beelzebub before directing my attention towards Mammon, his head still angled sweetly to the side.   
A smile was plastered onto my face faster than anyone could say bamboo shoots, wide and too bright. Fake, so much so that even Mammon could see it, his brows furrowing slightly, and the gleam in his eyes gone. The face just a few feet away from me was so concerned, how could I not allow sincerity to sink into my expression?  
My smile softened, becoming far less manic as I took in the full picture of the second born brother. I could see now why he was a model- he was so stunning, someone that shined, a halo of light surrounding them. Yet, Mammon’s light was unlike Lucifer’s, unlike most of the other fallen angels. His light, that gleam that made him cute to me, handsome, and imperfectly perfect, was dark. It gleamed a dull muted yellow, something that shimmered liked gold against his tan skin. Greed. It filled the air around him, straightening out his clothes, smoothing his skin, assuring beauty and wealth.   
Is it bad that I love it? Even when I’m still feeling the slight aftershock of pain from Leviathan?  
Maybe, maybe not.   
“Asmo, why don’t you tell me about how mammon came into my room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Come support me at the links in my bio! I upload fic previews there too :)


End file.
